Clawd Wolf
Clawd Wolf is the 17 year old son of the werewolf and is the BMOC (Big Monster On Campus) at Monster High. He's also older brother to Clawdeen and Howleen, and is the boyfriend of Draculaura. He is voiced by Ogie Banks. Personality Clawd is very friendly, outgoing and kind to the others, especially to his girlfriend, Draculaura. He's a loyal friend and a natural leader, acting as the captain of several sports teams. Portrayals Clawd is voiced by Ogie Banks. His firstcartoon appearance is in "Fur Will Fly", where he was intially voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Soon after, Banks begins regularly providing the voice of Clawd Wolf. Though Clawd himself does not make an appearance in the Monster High Fright Song music video, there are several werewolf character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Werewolf Rapper," for example, is portrayed by Taylor Belnavis. Physical Description Clawd is tall and physically fit, since he plays on the football, casketball and track teams. He has a piercing in his left ear, and has long sideburns and gold eyes like his sister. Relationships Family Clawd is the older brother of Clawdeen and Howleen. In the book continuity, he is the oldest of all Wolf children,Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way but in the diary continuity, he is merely the oldest Wolf child still living at his parents' house. Clawd lives with his "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all."Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st Besides Clawdeen, Howleen and their unnamed younger brother, Clawd apparently has seven other siblings (according to Draculaura in Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?).Rumor Run Wild Friends Clawd's profile states that "a pack leader can't play favorites", and lists all of the Monster High students as friends. He states that he considers Draculaura to be a good friend, and later, begins dating her. The two soon become an item. He also was childhood friends with Romulus, the werewolf and they spent a lot of time together in Fright On!. He also is shown to be friends with Deuce Gorgon, hanging out with him on several occasions in the cartoon, and Heath Burns, who also plays on the track team with the two. Pet Clawd's pet is a bulldog gargoyle named Rockseena, who Clawd claims is his "#1 rock solid fan". Romance Clawd once dated Cleo de Nile, though she later dumped him and began dating Deuce Gorgon the next day. This resulted in a longtime rivalry between Cleo and Clawdeen, until Clawd confessed to his sister that it had been a mutual breakup, and that he and Cleo hadn't truly cared for one another. This relationship was actually the result of C.A. Cupid's arrows.Clawd Wolf's 'School's Out' diary, October the 18th Draculaura developed a huge crush on Clawd, which evolved into a relationship when they began officially dating as of "Fear Pressure". In the episode "Hyde and Shriek", Clawd is concerned that Draculaura wants to break up with him due to rumors being spread by The Ghostly Gossip. But, we see that by the end of the episode, gossip is only gossip, and the two remain enamored with one another. In "Fright On!", Clawd and Draculaura had a very short break up due to Romulus saying he needed to date his own kind, though in the end they do end up getting back together. Their relationship is threatened again in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?", when one of Draculaura's ex-boyfriends shows up just in time for St. Valentine's Day and puts her under a love spell, making her dump Clawd in the process. Clawd gets shot with C.A. Cupid's love arrow and falls in love with C.A. Cupid. Frankie breaks the spell and Clawd is again trying to win Draculaura back. The spell that Valentine put on Draculaura is soon broken, too resulting with Draculaura and Clawd get back together again, stronger then ever, happily in love. The two share a kiss at the end of the movie. Clawd In The Monster High Books Like Clawdeen, he is also re-named Claude, to prevent further annoying comments. He makes an appearance at the school dance; when Frankie loses her head, he drives her home, while Billy carried her head. He has five younger brothers and Claudine (Clawdeen) is his second to youngest sister (Leena (Howleen)); his parents own a bed and breakfast. In Where There a Wolf, There a Way ''Unlike the other RAD's who we're in The Ghoul Next Door. He, Claudine, and his 5 younger brothers flee to their parent's bed & breakfast, where he and Lala (Draculaura) get close, even getting a mohawk from her. Once he found out about the sassy sweet 16 party that Claudine was hosting, he and his brothers put up baby pictures of her. He and his brothers also flaunt their RAD status at the party. Dolls School's Out 81TxO0BboqL. AA1500 .jpg|'School's Out' Clawd Wolf doll Profile art - Clawd Wolf.jpg|'School's Out' Clawd Wolf art Clawd1.png|'School's Out' Clawd Wolf in the webisodes *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' V7961 :Clawd wears a white shirt with orange crossbones on it. Over it, he is wearing a golden vest with a white ragged collar. He accessorizes with a black and teal checkered scarf, a teal cap, a golden earring in his left ear, and a golden wrist watch. Clawd's pants are simple black jeans with teal stitching, which he combines with a teal belt with a golden buckle. For shoes, he wears golden boots with black soles. :The doll comes with a Rockseena figurine, a diary and a teal doll stand. :The doll is sold in a 2-pack including the 'School's Out' Draculaura doll. Sweet 1600 S1600 Clawd.jpg|''Sweet 1600 Clawd Wolf doll 376834 309777332372640 171343356216039 1553439 277495037 n.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Clawd Wolf art *'Line:' Sweet 1600 *'Release:' December 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9188 *'Model number:' X9192 :Clawd wears a black t-shirt with teal tie underneath a tuxedo. The tuxedo is primarily made of teal and black fabric sporting an assortment of shapes, such as skullettes. Spread over the shapes are golden rectangles, matching the golden edges and lapel. On the left side of the lapel is a golden pin in the shape of an orb fastened. He wears black trousers with golden stitching, reaching down into grey ankle boots with black soles. His accessories are a golden belt, sunglasses and a golden earring in his left ear. :The doll comes with a black, white and pink dress for Draculaura, a pink necklace in a black gift box for Draculaura, a coffin-shaped invitation, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand, a code to unlock special content at the website, and a real-life sized teal key to unlock the ''Sweet 1600'' app on iPhone or iPod Touch. Meta Timeline * November 18, 2009: Mattel requests the trademark for Clawd Wolf. * Early July, 2010: Clawd Wolf makes his diary debut in Deuce's 'Basic' diary and Clawdeen's 'Basic' diary. * September 1, 2010: Clawd Wolf makes his book debut in Monster High. * December 2, 2010: Clawd Wolf makes his 2D cartoon debut in "Fur Will Fly". * April 7, 2011: Clawd Wolf's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * April 7, 2011: Clawd Wolf's profile art is revealed. * June, 2011: Clawd Wolf's first doll is released as part of the 'School's Out' series. * February 12, 2012: Clawd Wolf makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Notes * Unlike his two sisters, he doesn't have a Brooklyn accent. * On the packaging of his 2-pack with Draculaura, he is given a Skullette with eyelashes instead of one without such as is normally used for males. Gallery Webisode gallery Fur Will Fly - Clawd torn shirt.jpg|Clawd Wolf in "Fur Will Fly" Gofetch.jpg|play ball! clawdwater.jpg|Being BMOC is thirsty work! ClawdxUlaD.jpg|Lunch date with Draculaura! Varsity Boos - Draculaura Clawd size difference.jpg|A wonderful dance! 207106 1920729266068 1477146576 2112155 1056842 n.jpg|Kiss! Kiss! MH-Clawd-Puppy-Eyes.png|Clawd's puppy eyes. Beast Friends - hamburger in grill.jpg ClawdDeuce.jpg|Clawd and Deuce in Ghosts With Dirty Faces tumblr_mc5uyeaToy1qjkxu4o1_500.jpg|Clawd and Ula D! TV special gallery ghjjk.png|Clawd in Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? love9.png|cheese factor! love7.png love25.png Sibling Rivalry - Wolf house.jpg|Clawd's home ClawdandDraculaura.jpg|Clawd and Draculaura: A Perfect Pair! Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (52).jpg Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (71).jpg|Reunited and it feels so good! cranio27.png|Clawd won a gift for Draculaura cranio28.png|Clawd howling Escape From Skull Shores - Wolf anger.jpg|Don't EVER mess with him and his sisters 2012-07-17_2135.png|"Run!" Ghouls rule fear.jpg 261 354710.png|Oops! Caught at a normie party! Monster high ghouls rule 3.png Monster high ghouls rule 2.png Monster high ghouls rule 1.png Group.PNG Clawd and Lala.PNG Miscellaneous gallery 315723_10150323384132481_225525412480_8471813_1103104914_n.jpg|Fearbook photo 382053 309777525705954 171343356216039 1553443 1955185029 n.jpg|Party time! 380710 309777599039280 171343356216039 1553445 791315993 n.jpg 378762 309777429039297 171343356216039 1553441 251337391 n.jpg ClawdWolfDraculauraCACupid.jpg|Clawd at the SDCC! AbbeySpectraDraculauraClawd.jpg|The fierce and the fabulous! References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:2011 dolls Category:School's Out Category:Sweet 1600